Picnic
by Sun Myano
Summary: Always wanted to send the SG1 on a picnic , hope you enjoy and have fun with it like I do .
1. Introduction

So then first of all the characters : We have the usual Stargate SG1 characters Jack ,Sam , Teal'C , Jonas , Janet and General Hammond of course. And there's Sun ( not to match with my pen name even though she has exactly the same name.) She's tall has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's telepathic and a person of respect to most of all Jaffa (Has not much to do with her "talent".) Even some of the Goa'uld have or had an eye on her (A problem for Jack.) , so she is promised to Apophis ( I never wanted him to die so he's still alive here.) but not by this time , please don't ask why.  
  
The setting is a quiet afternoon some time before "Frozen".  
  
If something in the story is absolutely illogical please tell me . 


	2. Plans

Like every morning SG1 had their breakfast together in the cafeteria of the SGC. Jack had Fruit Loops even though everybody thought he would never eat them again.  
  
Their conversation has just begun as Jack said "The General thinks we need a little time out after such a long time of working and action. Why don't spend a free day together. I would love to invite you all to go fishing with me." Everybody looked like something between bored and disgusted.  
  
Then Sun suggested to have a picnic. Everybody instead of Jack liked the idea. Teal'C looked around but then he recognized what a picnic is.  
  
Then there was the question where they should go. Jack suggested "What about the New Mexican desert ?" "Don't be this cynical , we want a picnic not missile testing." This was Sun like always a little nerved by Jack's humour. "I know a forest with beautiful lanes and picnic sites. Why not go there?" offered Sam. Every body agreed to spend the day in the forest. Sun asked Sam if she could ask Janet and Cassandra to come. Sam told her she would do it later because she had some reports to finish first. After everybody finished the meal everybody went to fulfill his tasks.  
  
--------------------------------- Cafeteria , in the early evening --------- --------------------------------  
  
"Janet will come with us tomorrow. But Cassie can't she's got a date." "Did I miss something ? Since when does she have a boyfriend ?" "Well, the interesting things always happen when you are playing with your snakehead friends." Jack just loved to kid Sun with Goa'uld jokes. As you can imagine she hated this like hell.  
  
At this moment Janet entered and joined them. "So here I am if you want we can start planning for tomorrow." Sam was about to lead the discussion "Okay folks what do you to bring along ?  
  
Jack had no idea what he could bring. Sun saw a chance for revenge in this "Why don't you knit a blanket ?" "Would be nice if you bring the drinks , Colonel ?" asked Sam. "Ya, beer for everybody !"  
  
"Okay , Jonas ?" "Umm. chips?" For this idea Jonas caught close looks from Sam , Janet and Sun. "Okay, I make sandwiches ." "Yep , all right. The next one. what about you Teal'C ?"  
  
"If O'Neill brings the beer , I'll bring Ginger Ale." Jack didn't like this "Teal'C , you Sun and this Ginger-burp-Water."  
  
A reason for Sun to quarrel back "Jonathan, what a constructive conversation with you." "Ehem., don't call me that , how often must I tell you this ." Sam had enough "Is there one day you two are not arguing ?" Sun changed back to the original reason of the conversation "Back to our picnic. I can prepare a salad." "Since when are you able to prepare food right ?" "Funny, haha . Jack stop it, please ."  
  
Jonas intervened their argument for the first time ever "Janet, what do you bring ?" "Sam and I planned to bring a cake and biscuits." "What ? It's already five o'clock ."  
  
Actually Sun hated quarrels but this was one of the moments she found it necessary kidding Jack again "And you talk about preparing food right ?"  
  
Sam did as if there has been nothing. She hated to stress out with the Colonel and Sun different opinions of almost everything. "The last thing to discuss is the time and the how to get there-question. Is nine a.m. all right ?"  
  
Jack gasped " Yes, Ms. Supervisor. And we can take my car like always." Sun questioned stupidly "So shall we meet at your place ?" "How clever , yes of course" The next request came from Teal'C "But don't forget to pick Jonas Quinn and me up."  
  
Janet and Sam stood up. "So now Sam and I go and do the baking now. Good night everybody."  
  
The next ones to go were Jonas and Sun. "So Jonas, do you want to take our evening coffee at your quarters or at mine ?" "Mine will be fine." "A rhyme, a rhyme. And don't forget the salad ." "Yes, sir " Sun giggled  
  
So guys how do you like the story so far ? Please review. I'll try to have a little less speech in my next chapters. 


	3. And Action

The next morning perfect sunshine welcomed Jonas, Teal'C and Sun, who had preferred to stay overnight in the end, as they left the complex and joined the others. (Strange that Jack picked them up? Tell me if you think so.)  
  
After they had packed their stuff; Ginger Ale from Teal'C's private reserve, sandwiches, pasta salad and some more things (Guess what.) into the boot, they got into the car. "Good Morning, Campers. I hope you had a nice evening coffee. And you Teal'C kel'noreemed well?" "Yes O'Neill, I did." Jonas and Sun looked at each other before Jonas started the sentence "Evening coffee was all right, was it? -" "-Yes it was." Sun ended gigglingly blinking her right eye. (It's not as you may think.)  
  
Now there was quiet for some time instead of Janet and Sun talking about chocolate cakes and pasta salad and Sam telling Jack where he had to drive. After a two hour's drive they finally reached their destination and Jack complained about the stony field road of the last three miles of the trip. After Sam assured him several times that his car had not taken the smallest damage he finally stopped worrying about it.(And this with his almost offroad tires. Men and their vehicles...)  
  
They took all stuff out of the car and carried it to the picnic field. Sam lay some blankets on the grass. Jack put up the parasol he brought "For 'lady snakehead' not to get a sunburn", how he said. For this expression Sun put her UV-lotion demonstratively in front of Jack's feet. And, how come, he almost fell over it.. Jonas and Teal'C weren't that productive. They ran across the field hunting butterflies and each other, just having their five minutes of kindergarden feeling. ( Even Jaffa sometimes need this.) So Sun carried the bottles and the sandwich plates for them. Then she sat down near Janet who placed glasses, plates and knives, forks and spoons on the blankets.  
  
"Do you know why the guys always start running around when there's enough space?" "No idea. I think maybe it's why spring is in the air."  
  
Jack walked into the middle of the lawn and shouted "Hello boys and girls. Don't we want to decide what we can do before lunch." Everybody stopped whatever he did and went over to the Colonel. He said "Well, I've brought my fishing equipment. And back there is a lake." Jonas uttered what everybody thought "I think we can go fishing on another trip. Sun and I collected some other ideas what we can do." "And what ideas did you think up to spoil my free day?" "Well...", Sun played a devious look "We can play soccer. I've brought a ball." "Quite a nice idea. We can play boys vs. girls." Jack gasped Janet didn't like this thought "Yes sure and you win. Only if we get Teal'C." "Okay if we get Ms.we-have-some-better-suggestions." "You mean me?" Sun asked with the silliest look she could bring onto her face. "Ya, I mean you." "Then say it more clearly." Jack cleared his throat and started again "Okay if we get Sun for our team, da da da..." "Yes Jack, lovingly." So they marked the goals with sticks and started playing.  
  
Sam and Janet really had an advantage in having Teal'C playing in their defense. And Jonas surprised everybody with his hard kicks. For the first minutes the ball went from the left side to the right side of the field. Then Janet got the ball, broke Jack's limp defense and aimed the goal and placed the ball right in the left corner with an amazing powerful kick. "Oh crap" Jack muttered. "Do a little better people. I'm not going to put this up with me." "You should make your defense a little better before you give us the fault for it." The game continued with a lot of good, very close attempts of Jonas, Sam, Teal'C, who apparently could storm and defend at the same time, and again Janet. After ten more minutes Sun took the ball from Sam by running right in front of her. She got around Teal'C by falling on the ground with the ball and getting up again behind him quickly. (Don't know how to imagine this ?) She banged it into the goal with a lot of speed. After thirty minutes the boys started sweating and pulled off their shirts. (Dear parents, this is not pornographic and they really have no-thing to hide.) The next half hour nothing spectacular happened instead of Jonas kissing the grass roughly after he had fallen over Sam's leg, which wasn't meant as a foul. A reason for Jack to become cynical once again "Maybe our alien friend needs glasses." Nothing serious happened to Jonas but they quit the game, switched on the stereo and listened to the Fleetwood Mac records Jack brought along. (I mean the rock guys of the sixties, not the softies of today.)  
  
Jack opened a bottle of blonde beer, lay down on the lawn and sighed. He put on his shades and watched Sun plucking the grassblades off her dress. He still asked himself how she was able to do almost everything, even play soccer, wearing a dress. In her free time she just loved wearing those things. He didn't know if she did it because of spending so much time with his special snakehead friends or just for fun. Carter sometimes wore dresses as well yeah but quite seldom. But he had always liked women in trousers a bit more. Damn them if they wear things that don't fit them. Some of Tok'ra females were experts for this. And the Goa'Uld ones always look as if they were right out of a Halloween party. Even Sun had this problem he found. When he saw her coming back from a stay at one of these swell planets he always found her look absolutely horrible. But ignoring this he actually really liked her just as he liked Thor with his qute little gray ass. The only problem was her always so different point of view that sometimes took the hell out of him.  
  
Jack sat up again and what did he see - Teal'C walked over to the stereo and put in the damn hip-hop CD he loved so much. Oh crap. There was almost nothing Jack hated more than this CD. He put off his shoe and threw it over to the stereo system. Now the next shock followed. The Jaffa began moving to the music. (Try to imagine this yourself. Teal'C and breakdancing.) Then he started rapping along with the text as well. To O'Neill Teal'C's moves were looking like Michael Jackson dancing on drugs. For everybody's sake Jonas and the girls had made the meal ready. So Teal'c stopped hopping around and sat down on the blankets. Jack finally got up and joined the others, too.  
  
Everybody liked the lunch. First of all they had the pasta salad and then they ate sandwiches. These things were enough for some time, so they saved the chocolate cake and Sam's cookies for later. During the meal they had a nice conversation. They discussed profound questions like what kind of socks Major Davis wore, Sun meant they were dark blue, Sam swore they were white and Jonas thought they may be gray with pink spots. Janet promised she would make some enquiries what he actually wore on his feet. Another subject was about what shower gel Teal'C uses because O'Neill found it smelling like old mushrooms. This was the reason for the girls talking about Jack's aftershave and their soaps, lotions and deodorants. Jonas almost asked Teal'C about the eyeshadow he used.  
  
After lunch they decided to play cards. After discussing over 15 minutes which game they wanted, they decided to play Black Jack. (Without money of course.)  
  
"Okay guys, enough of counting points?" Sun asked after half an hour of playing, in which Teal'C won about every second game. "Yep!" Sam confirmed. She hadn't done that well at the game, she had only won two rounds. (Nothing against the great Samantha Carter, okay?) "What do you suggest?" Teal'c inquired. "What about playing hide and seek?" Jack watched Sun half-closing his eyes. "I'd prefer to jog a little bit." "Okay, then catch me if you can." Sun giggled and started running across the field.  
  
So O'Neill did. He jumped onto his feet and followed Sun. It took him a minute to reach her. As he finally came close to Sun he grabbed her leg and she fell down. Lying on the ground Sun pulled Jack down, too. Now they both lay on the lawn laughing like hell. The others followed them. Jack stood up and helped Sun back up. Standing again she immediately threw a handful of grassblades at the Colonel. He threw back but instead of Sun he hit Sam who now was standing next to him. She took some blades as well and gave it back to Jack. Janet helped her friend. Unfortunately most of her grassblades fell down on Jonas who let two hands full of grass and daisies rain over her head. Sam called "Who is still clean?" "Teal'C." Jonas replied. "So then, let's give it to him, guys!" Jack shouted. Now they were all running over to the Jaffa, armed with a lot of grass. Not wanting to get dirty Teal'C ran away. The others followed him. It took the others more than five minutes to get their friend. After they were finished with him he looked like the lawn itself.  
  
Having finished laughing at each other, they freed their clothes from grass and flowers. Then Sam took out the box with her self-made cookies and passed it around. Everybody enjoyed them a lot, so they emptied the box within minutes. "I think I should have a little nap." Jack yawned. He stretched out and lay down in the shade of the parasol. "I hope he doesn't snore" Sun smiled down at the Colonel who was really fallen asleep. "Who comes to the lake with me?" Jonas requested. The girls got up and accompanied Jonas to the little lake at the other side of the field. Down there they put their naked feet into the water and talked around about them and the rest of the world. So they talked about Cassandra and her boyfriend or about Jonas's first love. As their talk went a little boring Janet had an idea. "Why don't we wake the Colonel up?" She suggested with a deceitful grin. "Come on Janet, what's your plan?" Sam asked expectantly. Janet's plan was to give Jack a wet Good Morning. They all took some water in their hollow hands and creeped back over to the sleeping O'Neill.  
  
As they poured the water over his head Jack sat up immediately. "Hey ya four, this is not very nice. Come on Teal'C we have to think up a revenge." "All right O'Neill" Teal'C replied getting slowly up from where he was sitting. Now the two left for the lake. "What do you think is going to come up from them for us?" Jonas wondered. The girls shrugged. "I think I'm getting the cake out now." Janet told them and opened the cooler bag. Jonas smiled at the girls. (This absolutely qute Jonas-Quinn-smile, you know.)  
  
That moment Sun uttered a worn down sigh. "Is this possible? Turn around and look at this." She gasped and turned around. She knew that Jack and Teal'C were coming back with slimy frogs in their hands before she turned her head. (I hope you've read the introduction and now understand why.) "Here somebody who wants to say 'Hello' to you all." Jack chuckled and let the frogs jump to Jonas and the girls. "Colonel don't you think of this being a bit ugly?" Sam asked. "Well I think they are qute" Jonas said. "Maybe we should have the chocolate cake now. But put away those frogs first." Janet suggested. "Yep, good idea. Remember we have to go back in an hour." Sam reminded the others.  
  
So everybody got his slice of the cake. And their talk of the lunch continued. Now they discussed the possible clothing Major Davis wore in his free time. (I'm sorry but I sometimes like to kid on "Major Paul Smart".) They all told the rumors they've heard. Then after a last walk around the camping field they were about to pack their things together. "Well Campers, gotta go now!" Jack said. "Would be nice if Teal'C could dance for us before we leave." Sun proposed. "Nothing against you my big friend, but please don't damn hell..."  
  
I hope the story wasn't to boring and long-winded. Feel free to review and tell me what you liked, what not and what I can do better the next time. 


End file.
